Tell Me What Your Thinking
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: How will Ponyboy's life change when he is found with a rare, genetic deficiency in his immune system? Will it becomes even worse when it is discovered that he also has asthma? How will the rest of the gang change to fit this drastic new circumstance? How will Pony survive with two overprotective brothers? Young/baby Pony for some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Just Another Day, Just Another Challange**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, We do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( The real author of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton. We also do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

 **Summary:** How will Ponyboy's life change when he is found with a rare, genetic deficiency in his immune system? Will it becomes even worse when it is discovered that he also has asthma? How will the rest of the gang change to fit his new circumstance? How will Pony survive with two overprotective brothers? Young/baby Pony for some chapters.

 **Darry: 12**

 **Soda: 4**

 **Steve: 4**

 **Pony: 9 months**

 **Two-Bit: 5**

 **Dallas: 5**

 **Johnny: 3**

 **Third Person POV (3:29 p.m. May 1st, 1953)**

Ponyboy laid on the couch in his mother's warm arms, struggling to fall asleep through his discomfort. His body was attempting to sweat out his fever, leaving the young child feeling drained, miserable and breathing heavily.

"Darrel, he's been sick too much lately. I'm worried..." Linda Curtis trailed off, her forehead punched with worry, stroking her son's mostly bald head.

As if on cue, Ponyboy sneezed twice quietly. Mrs. Curtis grabbed a tissue and wiped her youngest son's nose and continued talking to her husband barley taking her eyes off her baby boy.

"Just three weeks ago we took him to the hospital for pneumonia for heaven's sake! If he's not feeling better by tomorrow night, I'm taking him to the hospital," Linda asserted defiantly, her small jaw set.

"I agree with you, honey. I'm worried about him too, but don't worry," Darrel responded softly. "He'll be okay."

 **X**

"Darrel?" Linda struggled to keep her voice steady so she didn't scare her other children. "His fever is up to 100.5."

"Okay, Linda, relax honey. It'll be okay. We'll drop the boys off at your mom's house and then we'll swing by the hospital," Darrel assured her calmly.

That was her husband, she thought. Always calm, no matter what the situation. To him it was just another day, just another adventure to get through, good or bad. And you had get through it before it got to you.

Darrel rounded up Sodapop and Darry while Linda got Pony ready. He was crying so loudly that she popped a pacifier into his mouth to calm him down before he made himself sicker. He began sucking on it, his eyelids dropping.

She buckled him into his car seat and Soda into his, letting Darry buckle himself. He was at that stage where he always wanted to be a "big boy" and do things on his own, so Linda and Darrel let him, when it was safe of course.

"You are going to Grandma's house for a while today, boys," Darrel told them. "Isn't that fun?"

"Grandma's!" Soda yelled in an excited voice while Darry nodded and grinned toothily.

Ponyboy was her youngest, making her even more protective over her sick child. Walking into the sterile, white hospital, Linda Curtis cradled her youngest baby closer in her warm, secure arms.

She hoped desperately that her son was okay, it was just a summer cold, but she didn't allow herself to believe her hopes. Call it mother's instincts, but she knew that there was something wrong.

 **Stay Gold,**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend and** ** 2chillxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Hours Spent Awaiting Test Results**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, We do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( The real author of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton. We also do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

 **Summary:** How will Ponyboy's life change when he is found with a rare, genetic deficiency in his immune system? Will it becomes even worse when it is discovered that he also has asthma? How will the rest of the gang change to fit his new circumstance? How will Pony survive with two overprotective brothers? Young/baby Pony for some chapters.

 **Third person P.O.V (May 2nd, 4:42 p.m.)**

Linda almost didn't want to give Ponyboy over to the nurses. Hearing him wail like he was, it made her heart hurt. She bounced him around and whispered, "Pony, baby, it's okay. I know there are a lot of scary new people and big scary things but I promise you, it's going to be okay. I love you."

Ponyboy looked up at her with his big adoring eyes and gave her a small, sweet toothless smile. A teardrop fell from Linda's eye as the brown haired nurse took Pony and said the doctor would be right with them shortly.

She stumbled back a bit and fell into her husband's arms. "Darrel what if it's serious?" She asked frantically.

"One step at a time Linda, one step at a time," Darrell soothed. He tried to stay calm though worry burned a pit in his stomach. A few minutes a man in a white lab coat came swaggering down the hall carrying a clip board.

"Mr and Mrs. Curtis?" He asked scanning the room. Linda and Darrel looked at each other nervously before taking a deep breath and walking towards the doctor.

"Yes? How is he? How is our baby What's going on back there?" Darrel was taking at a million miles an hour. He tried, but failed miserably, to not sound frantic and desperate.

"His fever has gone down a little, but we're still running tests. It may take a few more hours but don't worry, he's in good hands," The doctor gave a fake comforting smile before turning on his heel and walking back down to the end of the hallway and turning left. Neither Linda or Darrel had bothered to look at his name tag.

 _Hours? No he can't be away from me for hours!_ Linda thought. _Pull yourself together Linda it's going to be alright._ She took a soothing deep breath and smiled at her husband. "He's small but mighty," she said, "He'll be okay."

"Yeah darlin'," Darell said. "I hope so." He grinned nervously.

 **XxX**

The next three or four hours felt like an eternity. The couple sat together in silence except for the occasion one of them commented on how long the darn tests were taking or if one had to use the restroom. Other than that nothin'.

Coming close to hour number five in the waiting room, a sweet looking blonde nurse came in and informed them that Ponyboy was having some trouble breathing and they were now testing him for asthma along with everything else under the sun.

"Asthma, the poor thing." Another parent had overheard the conversation. She was sitting with her son, who couldn't have been over 2 years old, who had red dots covering his small body, obviously the chicken pox. Linda Curtis just gave her a nervous smile and slumped back into her chair.

By hour number seven Linda had fallen asleep on Darrel's shoulder, while Darrel was nervously trying to read a _Reader's Diagest: Special Addition_ which was difficult without his reading glasses _._ Just then the same Doctor from hours earlier came striding in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Curtis?" He called. Darrel gently shook Linda awake. She looked around the room before her eyes fell upon the doctor.

"Unfortunately I have some bad news, please, come step into my office."

 **A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

 **Stay Gold Darlings,**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend** ** & ****2chillxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Test Results

**Chapter 3: Inherited Immune System Deficiencies**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, We do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( The real author of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton. We also do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

 **Summary:** How will Ponyboy's life change when he is found with a rare, genetic deficiency in his immune system? Will it becomes even worse when it is discovered that he also has asthma? How will the rest of the gang change to fit his new circumstance? How will Pony survive with two overprotective brothers? Young/baby Pony for some chapters.

 **Third person P.O.V (May 2nd, 10:05 p.m.)**

"Do any of you have any family history of immune deficiencies?" The Doctor asked, his voice not changing pitch, yet he sounded a little less bored than before.

"Actually, yeah, but why? My brother had SCID, he actually died when he was fourteen months," Darrel replied solemnly.

"Well, I'm afraid that Ponyboy has inherited severe combined immunodeficiency, better known as SCID. He has also been tested for asthma and it was positive. Treatment is a must or else Ponyboy will die. I'm afraid that treatment can cost over $100,000, but there are organizations out there that are willing to help," Dr. Miller informed them. Darrel soaked in the rest of the information while it went over Linda's head. She just wanted to see her son, hold him and make sure for herself that he was alright.

"Doctor Miller? Can we see our son now and work out the details later?" Linda asked politely, but impatiently. He gave her another fake, strained smile.

"Yea, of course ma'am. Room 174, pediatrics unit," he swiftly exited, looking relieved to be leaving. Both parents felt just as relieved to watch him go.

 **XxX**

Linda and Darrel both made their way to the pediatrics until to see their youngest son. Linda was the first one to spot Ponyboy, who was fast asleep in a little incubator. She placed her hand on the outsider of the box, feeling Darrel slip his arm around her.

Linda caught sight of another boy, older who had an oxygen tank hooked up to his nose. He caught her glance and smiled softly, his features changing in Linda's mind to those of Ponyboy's. She buried her face in Darrel's chest.

"He-He can't spend the rest of his life in a h-h-hospital, Darrel! He's just a child...that's no life for a child!" She cried. Darrel rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know. We'll figure it out, it'll be okay."

"How-How can you be so sure?" Linda asked.

"I just know," Darrel whispered back in response. "We'll get him that transplant, don't you worry sweetie."

 **XxX**

"Mom? How's Pony? Is he going to be okay?" Darry asked. After the concerned parents finished seeing Ponyboy they met up with the doctor and talked to him some more about treatment, and then picked up Darry and Sodapop.

"He's fine, Darry. Don't worry," Darrel assured his son, hoping that it was true.

 **Stay Gold Darlings,**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend** ** & 2c** **hillxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Inherited Immune System Deficiencies**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, We do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( The real author of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton. We also do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

 **Summary:** How will Ponyboy's life change when he is found with a rare, genetic deficiency in his immune system? Will it becomes even worse when it is discovered that he also has asthma? How will the rest of the gang change to fit his new circumstance? How will Pony survive with two overprotective brothers? Young/baby Pony for some chapters.

(May, 3rd 8:00am)

Third Person P.O.V

The next morning, Linda and Darrel brought Ponyboy home from the hospital after discovering that he had a rare genetic illness and to top it off, asthma. It was all a haze. Both parents barley got any sleep worrying about their baby boy, their two other young boys, medical expenses, and just about everything else that could go wrong or may go wrong. The doctor had said that there were organizations that are willing to help with medical bills, but the couple was still skeptical.

Linda awoke that morning to Ponyboy bawling like his head was on fire. She rolled out of bed to calm him and to go make breakfast. She cooed and rocked Pony while trying to flip pancakes (it had become a skill she developed) while little Steve Randle, Soda's best friend, came walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, momma. Gee that smells real good." Steve called her 'momma' ever since he was four years old because his own mother was always out doing God knows what and he never got to see her much, Steve resented his mother a little, even at such a young age.

"Hey there, Stevie." She said kindly as she wiped some dirt off of his cheek. Steve smile up at her. Linda set Ponyboy in a small crib in the corner of the kitchen. Steve went over and peeked in. Suddenly, he felt his nose itch and sneezed. Linda didn't hear it with the thump thump thump of Soda and Darry racing down the stairs.

"Steve!" Soda shouted and wrapped Steve in a big bear hug like it wasn't yesterday the last time they saw eachother.

"Pancakes!" Darry shouted, pancakes were his favorite, besides chocolate cake of course.

Just then Darrel came waltzing into the kitchen to join the shouting, screaming, and huggin'. "Darlin', you made pancakes? What's the occasion?" A wave of realization hit Darrel like a ton of bricks.

"No occasion I just wanted to make my boys a nice breakfast." She said pointing to Soda, Darry and Steve. They smiled as they stuffed their faces with syrup covered pancakes.

"Momma after breakfast can me and Steve play with Pony?" Soda asked between bites.

"Yes but you have to wash your hands first." Linda said firmly.

All three boys looked up at her, puzzled. "Why?" Darry asked.

"Because…" Linda racked her brain looking for an answer, she didn't want to tell them the truth, not yet.

"Because," Darrel cut in, "He's afraid of germs." Soda and Steve thought that was a valid answer but Darry knew something was up, but he ignored it.

After breakfast Soda and Steve sat on the floor in Soda's room with Ponyboy waving toys in front of his face trying to get his attention, while Darrel sat on the couch and watched last night's game and Linda and Darry washed the dishes.

"He's boring." Steve remarked.

"No he's not, he's just not ready to play yet." Soda defended. Darrel, hearing him from his place in the kitchen, chuckled at how protective Soda was of his baby brother. Before Ponyboy was born Soda always longed for a baby brother and now that he had one, he loved him more than anything in the world.

"Let's play trucks!" Soda suggested, grabbing them off of his shelf. Steve quickly grabbed his favorite truck with one hand and itches his nose with the other.

A few minutes later Soda got thirsty and ran into the kitchen, dragging Steve along with him to grab some juice. Steve's nose got itchy again and he let out he big sneeze. Terror grew in Linda's mind.

"Steve, honey, do you have cold?" She asked as kindly as she could without having a melt down. A cold could be fatal for Ponyboy.

"Yeah, I got a bit of one why?" Steve said innocently and a bit sheepishly, worried what she would say, so were Darry and Soda. She never sent any of the boys away, she would always let them stay no matter what, even if they were real sick or just a cold.

"I think it's time for you to go on home now, honey." She said trying not to hurt his feelings. "Ponyboy needs to get some rest."

Steve was hurt and confused. "Okay," he said sadly. "Bye Soda, thanks for breakfast." He said it so quietly only Soda heard him. He was trying not to cry as he pushed the door open and walked back to his house.

"Why'd you do that mommy?" Soda asked. Linda didn't answer she just went back to washing dishes.

Darrel pulled her aside. "Don't you think that was a little drastic?" He asked.

Linda was outraged by this inquiry. "No, Darrel, I really don't. Steve could get Pony really sick and I'm not willing to take any chances. Listen, the best thing to do right now is to isolate Ponyboy. He's really vulnerable right now so the only people who can see him is you, me and the boys and that's final."

"Honey, the boys need you, they need an example. Have them wash their hands once they come inside and Pony should be fine," Darrel reasoned with her.

"We'll see," she said finally.

 **Stay Gold Darlings,**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend** ** & 2c** **hillxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ponyboy's Possibly Fatal Sneezing**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, We do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. :( The real author of "The Outsiders" is the fabulous S.E. Hinton. We also do not make a profit from the stories that we write here on this site.**

 **Summary:** How will Ponyboy's life change when he is found with a rare, genetic deficiency in his immune system? Will it becomes even worse when it is discovered that he also has asthma? How will the rest of the gang change to fit his new circumstances? How will Ponyboy survive with two overprotective brothers? Young/baby Ponyboy for some chapters.

 **Third Person POV (May 6th, 8:00 a.m.)**

Darrel eventually convinced Linda to let the gang come over. Steve, being just four years old, quickly forgot that his feeling had been hurt by Linda Curtis just previously a few days earlier.

Two-Bit, Dally, and Sodapop were in the living room with Ponyboy on the ground. Linda was in the kitchen washing dishes and Darrel had taken young Darry to football practice and then went to work. Two-Bit was laying on the ground next to Pony watching Mickey Mouse, Dallas was lounging lazily on the couch, Sodapop was trying to find something entertaining to do, and Linda had placed Ponyboy on the floor with a few toys and his light green blanket with a bear on it.

Two-Bit could hear someone's slightly congested breathing, and he was so focused on Mickey Mouse that he thought it was Steve's. After a minute or two Ponyboy sneezed, and Two-Bit realized that it was Ponyboy's. The older child thought nothing of it and didn't say anything. Little kids got colds all the time, especially this kid it seemed, so he didn't think it was real important. He had no idea how fatal a cold could be for young Ponyboy.

 **OoOoOoO (May 7th, 3:48 a.m.)**

Ponyboy's pale face scrunched up with another furious tickle. " _Schoo_!"

He started to cry while Linda picked him up gentle and rocked him back and forth.

For Linda, and Ponyboy, the transplant couldn't come quick enough. She thought back to what the doctor had said about the treatment. Linda dung remember a lot about what said. She had been so upset and worried that day.

Should she tell her boys about Ponyboy? Didn't they deserve to know that their brother was sick?

She looked at her young boys playing. _No_ , she decided addimently. _They don't need to know right now_. She was already stressed out enough without adding the boys' stress onto herself.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Okay, I really need suggestions. I want to do a Ponyboy angst story, but I have no idea what to do. Thank you guys so much!**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **2chillxx and  Pony'sgirlfriend**


End file.
